lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Upgrade Monster
An Upgrade Monster is a type of . The color of their card frame is asparagus green with a tea green circuit board pattern in the background. Their names are written in the Orbitron font, and is colored chartreuse with a black outline. These cards are placed in the . Both the concept in itself and many of its mechanics take direct inspiration from both the Digimon and Mega Man franchises, namely the short-lived Digi-Battle trading card game and the Mega Man Battle Network video game series, respectively. Like other Extra Deck monsters, Upgrade Monsters cannot exist in the hand or the (even with card effects). If an Upgrade Monster would be moved to the hand or Main Deck, it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If a card like " " or " " is applying, the Upgrade Monster would be banished rather than returning to the Extra Deck. Unlike regular Extra Deck monsters, Upgrade Monsters can be only by Upgrade Summon. Grades and lack of DEF Similar to , Upgrade Monsters do not have a or . Instead, they possess an indicator known as a Grade. When Upgrade Summoning an Upgrade Monster, the Grade of the Upgrade Monster must be the same as what is allowed on the Upgrade Spell Card used to Upgrade Summon it. Like the Link Monster's , an Upgrade Monster’s Grade can be found next to its , in place of the traditional value. Because they do not have Levels or Ranks, Upgrade Monsters cannot be used as material for a , , or . Also, Level or Rank-modifying cards such as " " and " " do not affect Upgrade Monsters. This is also applied for cards that affect monsters with Levels or Ranks, such as " " and " ". Because they do not have a DEF value, Upgrade Monsters can only exist in face-up , and cannot be placed in or changed to . As such, they cannot be affected or targeted by cards that would either change them to Defense Position or flip them face-down. Alignment Another unique indicator to Upgrade Monsters is the Alignment. , from left to right: DATA, VACCINE, and VIRUS]] Both Upgrade Monsters and Upgrade Spells have one of three Alignments: VACCINE, DATA, and VIRUS. When Upgrade Summoning an Upgrade Monster, the Alignment of the Upgrade Monster to be Upgrade Summoned must be the same as that of the Upgrade Spell used. The Alignment is located on the far-left side of the card, parallel to the Upgrade Monster's and Upgrade Spell's and traditional icon, respectively. Upgrade Pendulum Monsters A small number of Upgrade Monsters are also . Like other Extra Deck Pendulum Monsters, they can be Upgrade Summoned like normal while face-down. But because Upgrade Monsters can only be Special Summoned by Upgrade Summon, they cannot be , unless stated otherwise. They do, however, have effects that allow them to be placed in the whenever they are destroyed while in a . Upgrade Summon An Upgrade Summon is the act of Summoning an Upgrade Monster from the Extra Deck. During the , if a player has an appropriate Upgrade Spell and the required monster on their side of the field, and if the Upgrade Monster can be Upgrade Summoned, the player can activate the Upgrade Spell and select their monster to Upgrade Summon that Upgrade Monster. When an Upgrade Monster is Upgrade Summoned, the Upgrade Material(s) is placed underneath the Upgrade Monster as Upgrade Materials, similar to the of an . Mechanics In addition to its own original name, an Upgrade Summoned Upgrade Monster that has a monster attached to it as the Upgrade Material will acquire the Upgrade Material’s original name. As such, it can be targeted by cards and effects that would otherwise affect a monster with the Upgrade Material’s original name on the field, and cards and effects that would require a monster with the Upgrade Material’s original name on the field can be activated. For example, if a player controls an Upgrade Monster that has " " as the Upgrade Material, they can activate cards like " " and " " that would otherwise require "Dark Magician" to be on the field. Category:Types of Monster Cards